White Houses
by Rose Tainted In Blood
Summary: Crashed on the floor when I moved in. This little bungalow with some strange new friends. Stay up too late, and I'm too thin. We promise each other it's til the end.


**..White Houses..**

Rating: PG-13 for language and some sexual material

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Crashed on the floor when I moved in. This little bungalow with some strange new friends. Stay up too late, and I'm too thin. We promise each other it's til the end.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha, or Vanessa Carlton's "White Houses". I'm just borrowing them, though I am changing a few words in the song to help it go a little better with the story.

A/N: This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I've realized that it would be -extremely- long if I decided to make it one. Separating it up, I've assumed that it's going to be 50 chapters at the most... so I'm guessing that you see my point with the length issue. I also know that not everyone likes to read one-shots, and I think this will work out for the better. FYI: I doubt that there's going to be a sequel to the story once it's done, unless I seriously feel the need for there to be one, so you probably shouldn't waste your time asking. Another FYI: **..White Houses..** is a signal that I'm switching scenes, and stuff like that. Any ways, I should probably start writing now, in order to avoid pain inflicted by people throwing heavy objects at me for rambling on. ;

**..White Houses..**

Crashed on the Floor When I Moved In

**..White Houses..**

**Beep Beep Beep **

The sound of his alarm clock woke him from his sleep with a tired yawn.

**Beep Beep Beep **

Groggily stretching out his hand, Inuyasha attempted to turn it off, only to miss and send his hand down hard against the corner of his nightstand. Letting out a growl, the boys amber eyes flickered open angrily.

_**Beep Beep Be-**_

Taking his now throbbing hand, Inuyasha pushed the off button on the machine, which seemed to laugh at him with amusement.

"Damn alarm clock!" He muttered bitterly, while pulling himself out of bed and noticing that his room mates were already awake.

His long black mess of hair was tossled, and he moved slowly across his room, obviously still drowsy. Walking over to his dresser, he pulled out the first articles of clothing he could find; a navy shirt, a pair of tan cargos, along with some fresh 'undies', and with that, he left the room.

The bathroom door swung open as Inuyasha entered, immediately followed with a slam shut. Turning the knobs on the faucet of the bathtub until the water was warm, Inuyasha took a quick shower, dressing in the clothes once he was done. He didn't bother to dry his hair, but set out clumsily down the stairs to the kitchen; stomach growling in hunger.

"Okay, I can't wait to see you!" Inuyasha arrived on the stair-landing just as Miroku placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes while pulling a bowl from the cupboard and fixing up some cereal. Once done adding extremely unhealthy amounts of sugar to his Rice Chex, Inuyasha carried his breakfast over to the table and awaited Miroku's reply, scarfing his food down while doing so.

"My cousin," Was Miroku's answer, not bothering to go into any detail. Taking a seat at the large table Inuyasha was at, he quirked an eyebrow as he watched his best friend consume the food like a complete pig.

"Will, what dit hih won? (Translation- "Well, what did he want?") The 'pig' questioned with his mouth full of cereal and milk, spraying Miroku with some of it as he talked.

Miroku wiped the food from his face with a disgusted look before answering. "_She_ is coming down to visit for the summer. Her mom is going on a business trip in Paris for three months, and she needs somewhere to stay."

A look of outrage spread across Inuyasha's face as he choked on the food he was struggling to swallow. Once he managed to get it down, he immediately burst. "What do you mean 'She's coming down to visit for the summer'?! Look Miroku! Maybe you haven't noticed, but the house is already crowded enough with Kouga, Sango, and Ayame living here! The last thing we need is some six year old brat staying with us!"

"Kagome happens to be _sixteen_, Inuyasha, and I've already told her it would be okay. It's too late to go back on my word now... She'll be here at about 3:30," Miroku inwardly rolled his eyes at his friends immaturity, while stealing a glance over at his other room mates who were oblivious to the arguement; their eyes glued to the T.V. screen in the other room.

"...Well... call her back and tell her to stay with her... dad or some other relative!" Inuyasha desperately begged, finishing his cereal and placing it in the dishwasher.

"Her dad died when she was 11, and as far as I know, I'm her only close-relative left. Besides, she's probably already left her house for the airport. It was sort of a last-minute thing," Was Miroku's matter-of-fact answer, leaving Inuyasha quiet for a moment or two, with his lips formed in an 'O' shape.

He quickly recovered though, but didn't say anything else. Inuyasha didn't usually back down from an argument, but he wasn't so dense that he didn't know when he was beat... usually.

Letting out a "Feh!", he shuffled into the living room to join his room mates, with Miroku following behind.

Miroku soon told the others about his cousin, and apparently, Inuyasha was the only one angry about it. Sango and Ayame were ecstatic about another girl coming to stay with them, and Kouga pretty much didn't care... though it was obvious that he was barely paying attention; eyes still fixed on the T.V. as his favorite Anime show, Wolf's Rain, played.

**..White Houses..**

At approximately 4:30 that afternoon, a yellow taxi cab slowly drove down the streets of Shadow Creek; the face of a young girl visible through the back seat window. Chocolaty brown orbs peered out through the glass, gazing in awe at the little white houses all in a line with perfectly kept, fresh, green lawns, and rows of Marigolds lining the walks up to the identical green doors.

Her light pink lips parted slightly into a smile, setting off her optimistic features immediately, and long raven tresses fell mid-way down her back in loose waves, bangs coming down to meet her eyes. The girl was garbed a bright turquoise T-Shirt and a pair of regular jeans-capris, with worn black flip-flops on her feet; nails painted the color of bumble-bees. Her appearance was very simple, but held an air of beauty.

The cab slowed further on down the street, where it turned into the driveway of one of the identical houses, labeled with 5480 as the address. Once the vehicle came to a stop, the girl paid the taxi driver the due amount, took her single, small suitcase in hand, and timidly got out of the car; shutting the door afterwards. The driver immediately backed out of the driveway and drove off, leaving the girl standing there; the light wind tossling her hair to the side, looking like a lost puppy.

**..White Houses.. **

It was quite a funny scene to see. The five room mates were sitting there in the living room; Inuyasha, Sango, and Kouga on the couch, Ayame in the chair next to them, and Miroku sprawled out across the floor; all of their eyes stuck on the television, watching "Witch Hunter Robin" intently. They'd been doing so for the past seven hours straight, only moving when it was time to put another DVD in.

The lot of them were so lost in concentration on the show, none of them heard it when the doorbell rang. It rang twice. Thrice. Four times, before Miroku finally snapped out of the hypnotic state, and got up to answer it; breaking the others out of it too, while doing so.

He reached for the doorknob; the sound of happy laughs reaching the other's ears once the door was open. One of the voices obviously belonged to a girl, while the other was Miroku.

The room mates quickly got up and raced the door, excluding Inuyasha who lazily stood up, and slunk after them, acting as though he had just awaken again.

In the doorway stood two people; one whom was their friend. The other was a raven-haired girl in a turquoise shirt and jean-capris, with bright brown eyes, and a friendly smile.

"Everyone, this is my cousin. Kagome. Kagome, this is Sango, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Ayame," Miroku introduced, pointing to each one in turn, and gaining a "Hi" and a "Hey" here and there..

At the introduction, Kagome's smile grew even more. It was one of those warm smiles... really welcoming and kind... Not like most of the sarcastic, cold smiles you'd normally receive these days. That was one of the many qualities that drove everyone's attention to Kagome; her outgoing and congenial attitude. She was full of complements, and she never had anything bad to say about anyone.

"Pleasure to meet everyone," Her voice was cheery and bright... almost like the blue bird after a long winter's rest. She gave a small wave to them, letting out a quiet chuckle before looking back at Miroku.

However, Miroku was looking somewhere else. "Inuyasha, would you be so kind as to help Kagome get her stuff up to her room?" He asked, and edge to his voice as if he already knew it would upset Inuyasha.

"Feh," was his only reply, trying his best to sound like he could care less if her things got to her room or not.

Little did he know, he would come to miss this one girl's vivacious spirit so much in the future.

**..White Houses..**

Eck! I'm _finally_ done with the first chapter! It took me_ forever_. I know, pathetic huh? But I guess trying your best to come up with reasons _not_ to write doesn't help complete it, now does it? Any ways, that's besides the points, since it's finally finished. Beware! It may take a while before I get the next chapter up. ;


End file.
